Mage
The Mage (魔導士 Madōshi) is a combat magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. Mages primarily arm themselves with Anima Magic as their weapon of choice, although certain titles see them specialising in specific types of Anima Magic and are further split into Fire Mages, Thunder Mages and Wind Mages. History in the Series In its original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Mage class promotes into the Bishop class. In Gaiden, Mages act as one of the promoted forms of the Villager class and can further promote into the Sage class. The Mage's promotion into the Sage class is not treated as the golden standard until several titles later in the series. In Mystery of the Emblem, the Mage class is reverted to promoting into the Bishop class yet again. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Mage (マージ Māji) class is split into a number of different variants: The classic Mage, alongside the Fire, Thunder and Wind Mages. The Mage class, depending on the character in question, promotes into a variety of different classes; Azelle and Arthur promote into Mage Knights, while Tine promotes into a Mage Fighter. In Thracia 776, Mages again promote into different classes depending on the character in question; Asbel promotes into a Sage, while Miranda promotes into a Mage Knight. The advent of The Binding Blade sees the Sage class being instituted as the staple promoted form of the Mage class, although variations deviating from this rule do exist. In The Sacred Stones, the Mage class is further given the option to promote into Mage Knights alongside Sages. In Path of Radiance, the Mage class, although not clearly split into three distinct types like in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, does, depending on the character, exhibit signs of specialising in specific types of magic. Soren, for one, specialises in Wind Magic, while Ilyana specialises in Thunder Magic. Mages promote into Sages in this title. In Radiant Dawn, Mages are again split into three different types, each one specialising in specific branches of Anima Magic. Fire, Thunder and Wind Mages are again reintroduced to the series, promoting into Fire, Thunder and Wind Sages respectively. The Mage class merged back to a singular entity yet again in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, promoting into the Sage class when the necessary requirements are met. In Awakening, the Mage class is further given the option to promote into Dark Knights, a class mirroring the Mage Knight class from earlier titles. In Fates, the class is known as the Diviner (呪い師 Majinaishi lit. Conjuror) class and is a Hoshidan class. Diviners can either promote into Onmyoji (the game's equivalent to the classic Sage class) or Basara. Its Nohrian counterpart is the Dark Mage. Overview Combat The stats boasted by Mages have few consistencies, but they will almost always have a very high Resistance relative to Defense. This, alongside their strong magic, makes it prudent for them to be effectively utilized in order to block enemy magic users. They must, however, avoid direct combat with physical units due to not being able to sustain too much damage inflicted in such situations. Mages usually promote into Sages, a class that is granted the ability to wield Staves alongside Anima Magic for healing and other utility purposes. In-Game Base Stats / * / *-* / * / *0* / * / *4*-*-*Black |fe3=16*1*-* / *3*0* / * / *6*-*-*Tome / |fe4=26*0*7*6*6*0*7*1*5*-*-* C C C |fe5= / *0*2* / * / *0*0*-*6* / *-* E E E |ts-1=(Rishel)*18*0*3*5*4*0*2*-*4*-*-* 3 |ts-2=(Maruju/Alicia)*18*0*3*5*4*0*2*-*4*-*-* 3 |ts-3=(Meriah)*18*0*3*5*4*0*2*-*4*-*-* 3 |fe6=16*-*1* / * / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe7=16*-*1* / * / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe8=16*-*1* / * / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe9=16*0*3* / * / *0* / * / *5* / * / * E E E |fe11=16*0*3*1*3*0*2*3*6*-*-* E |fe12=16*0*3*1*3*0*2*3*6*-*-* E |fe13=16*0*4*3*4*0*2*3*5*-*-* E |fe14=15*0*4*5*6*1*1*3*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats C C C |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A |ts-1=(Rishel)*60*15*19*20*19*30*17*-*12*-*-* 18 |ts-2=(Maruju/Alicia)*60*15*19*20*19*30*17*-*12*-*-* 18 |ts-3=(Meriah)*60*15*19*20*19*30*17*-*12*-*-* 18 |fe6=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*-*20*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*10*20*20*20*40*10*20*5* / * / * A A A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*20*28*27*26*30*21*25*5*-*-* A |fe14=35*17*22*20*23*19*16*20*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %*-*-*-*- |fe8=55%*-*55%*40%*35%*20%*5%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe9=60%* / %*65%*50%* / %*20%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe11=20%*-10%*30%*20%*15%*0%*-15%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe12=20%*-10%*30%*20%*15%*0%*-15%*20%*-*-*-*- |fe13=35%*0%*20%*20%*20%*0%*5%*10%*-*-*-*- |fe14=0%*5%*15%*10%*15%*5%*0%*10%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Mages ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *Merric - A mage who studied under Wendell in Khadein; wields the tome Excalibur. *Linde - Daughter of Miloah who wields the tome Aura. Gaiden *Boey - An eager young apprentice mage who is devoted to Celica's protection. *Luthier - Brother of Delthea; forced to guard the floodgates between Zofia and Rigel. *Mae - A young yet skilled mage. *Delthea - Sister of Luthier; was brainwashed by the necromancer Tatra. *Sonya - Subordinate of Grieth. *Possible promotion for: Kliff, Gray, Tobin, Atlas, Saber, Kamui, Jesse and Deen. Note: Delthea and Sonya are originally Witches as enemies and join as Mages in the game. Mystery of the Emblem *Jubelo - Prince of Grust and twin brother of Yuliya. *Arlen - Mage of Khadein who studied under Wendell. Genealogy of the Holy War *Azelle - Noble of Velthomer and the half-brother of Arvis. *Arthur - Son of Tailtiu. *Tine - Daughter of Tailtiu. Thracia 776 *Asbel - Mage from Frest, one of Ced's students. Wielder of the tome Grafcalibur. *Miranda - Princess of Alster. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Maruju - The son of Alfred and Sylpheeze. Wielder of ☆Wundergust. *Meriah - The younger sister of Rishel. Wielder of ☆Starlight. *Alicia - A mage from Leda raised by Alfred. Wielder of ☆Brenthunder. *Rishel - The son of Naris and Rose. Wielder of ☆Sunflame. The Binding Blade *Lugh - One of Nino's son and twin brother of Raigh. *Lilina - Daughter of Marquess Hector of Ostia. *Hugh - Son of Canas and grandson of Niime. The Blazing Blade *Erk - Mage from Etruria and Pent's student. *Nino - The adopted daughter of Sonia and Brendan. The Sacred Stones *Lute - A mage from Renais. *Possible promotion for Ewan. Path of Radiance *Soren - Member and tactician of the Greil Mercenaries *Ilyana - A citizen of Daein with a voracious appetite. *Tormod - Leader of the Laguz Emancipation Army. New Mystery of the Emblem *Katarina - One of the assassins and the boss of Prologue VIII. Awakening *Miriel - An eloquent and methodical Shpherd scholar who is known for her passion for research and expanding her knowledge. *Ricken - A young member of the Shepherds who dislikes being treated as a child and has an affinity for small animals. *Laurent - Son of Miriel from the future. As equally eloquent, and methodical as his mother, but with a desire to understand the mechanical aspects of things. *(SpotPass) Merric, Linde, Boey, Arthur, Lugh, Nino, Lute and Soren. Fates *Orochi - A old-fashioned speaking girl from a long line of Hoshidan diviners with a playful personality and a love of fortune-telling. She is one of Mikoto's retainers. *Hayato - A member of Wind Tribe and adopted son of its leader, Fuga. Despite his young age, he is a prodigy who tries his best to mask his childish tendencies. *Rhajat - Daughter of Hayato. Grim and recluse, she has very little interest in other things aside from her admiration and obsession with the Avatar. Trivia *In a support conversation between Erk and Pent in ''The Blazing Blade, it is revealed that a Mage can die by employing their magic too often. Mages can also transfer their magic power to another Mage in order to help avert this problem. This same issue is also revealed between a support conversation with Ewan and Saleh in The Sacred Stones, where Saleh mentions that "using too much magic can drain both body and soul." *Male Mages are designed with hoods, while female Mages are not. Gallery File:Madousi.gif|Concept artwork of the Mage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Male Mage.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Mage class from Awakening. File:Female mage.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Mage class from Awakening. File:MageTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Mage, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:MageTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Mage, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:MageGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Mage class from the GBA titles. File:Mage p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Mage class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningMagePortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Mage class from Awakening. File:AwakeningRisenMagePortrait.png|Generic Risen mage from Awakening. File:Male Mage FE1.PNG|Battle model of the male Mage class from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Female Mage FE1.PNG|Battle model of the female Mage class from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Male Mage Gaiden.png|Battle model of the male Mage class from Gaiden. File:Female Mage Gaiden.png|Battle model of the female Mage class from Gaiden. File:Bs fe04 arthur mage magic.png|Battle model of Arthur, a Mage from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Maruju battle.png|Battle model of Maruju, a male (Wind-type) Mage from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Rishel battle.png|Battle model of Rishel, a male (Fire-type) Mage from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Meriah battle.png|Battle model of Meriah, a female Mage from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Mage animation.gif|Battle animation of Hugh, a Mage from The Binding Blade. File:FE9 Mage (Soren).png|Soren's unique Mage model from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Mage (Tormod).png|Battle model of Tormod, a male Mage from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Mage (Ilyana).png|Battle model of Ilyana, a female Mage from Path of Radiance. File:FE13 Mage (Ricken).png|Battle model of Ricken, a male Mage from Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Miriel).png|Battle model of Miriel, a female Mage from Awakening. File:FE14 Diviner (Orochi).jpg|Battle model of Orochi, a female Diviner from Fates. File:FE1 Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Mage class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE2 Mage Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the male Mage class from Gaiden. File:FE2 Mage Female Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the female Mage class from Gaiden File:FE3 Male Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Mage class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE3 Female Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Mage class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Mage Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of the male Mage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Mage Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of the female Mage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Mage.gif|Map sprite of the male Mage class from Thracia 776. File:FE5 Mage (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Mage class from Thracia 776. File:Mage male T&W.png|Map sprite of the male Mage class from TearRing Saga. File:Mage W.gif|Map sprite of the female Mage class from TearRing Saga. File:Mage map (enemy).PNG|Map sprite of the enemy only Mage class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Male Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Mage class from the GBA titles. File:FE8 Female Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Mage class from GBA titles. File:FE11 Mage (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Mage class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Mage (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Mage class from Shin Monsho no Nazo. File:FEDS Mage (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Mage class from Shin Monsho no Nazo. File:FE13 Generic Mage (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Mage class from Awakening. File:FE13 Generic Mage (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female Mage class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Diviner (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male Diviner class from Fates. es:Mago